Worst Feild Trip Ever!
by Natsume-chi
Summary: Amu and Ikuto have always been friends, but when he kisses her things seem a bit awkward, and to make things worse she has to spend 3 weeks with him in a hotel because of her stupid class trip to korea. Can they still be friends? AMUTO/KUTAU!
1. Chapter 1

**Natsume: Well....I am not too good at disclaimers. **

**Desuka: Well I will help you!! I am a trained professional!**

**Natsume: That's ok I'll do it, I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters.**

**Desuka: And if you sue her I will sue you -_-.**

**Amu: No she won't.**

**Desuka & Natsume: -sweat drop- Oh...Amu, what are you doing here?**

**Amu: Why are you two so nervous? Wait a minute! Is this an Amuto?**

**Natsume: Maybe....**

--

**.. Chapter One ...**

**Amu's POV :**

I felt so dirty...I cheated on him! I am the worst girlfriend ever...why did this happen? It's not my fault so let's just forget this happened. Oh! I can't forget this no! I feel even more dirty because I liked it. Ack! Why me? He was supposed to be my best friend! Oh how I hate to remember that! Oh no...I am remembering. (A/N: Dun, dun, dun)

"_Ikuto! Ikuto! Look at this!" I yelled to my best friend, he was busy stealing food from his girlfriend._

"_What is it, pervert?" Ikuto asked patting my head, he acts as if I am still a little kid! For gods sake I am 15 already...he looked down at me expectant. _

"_Close your eyes!" I said he didn't want to but he closed his eyes anyway. I smirked and put the box which contained my awesome gift in it close to his face, " You may open your perverted eyes!"_

"_Eh? Is this for me...thank you!" He teased grabbing the box I started punching his chest. He laughed, "Okay, okay, what the hell is this anyway?"_

"_Open it and see you dumbass!" I said getting annoyed with his idiocy. He opened the box and looked at the silver ring with an ember gem stone placed in the middle. "Tadase got it for me...he said it matches my eyes...YEE! I AM SO HAPPY!"_

"_Okay...Amu you should really get a friend that's a girl you know, I don't care." He commented, I turned red with anger and clenched my fists._

"_I do have friends...Rima!" I said satisfied with my argument. _

"But, she's in the other class, and she only talks to you in the library." He reminded me, the idiot.

"_Oh what about...Yaya, she used to be my friend!" I pointed out he rolled his dark eyes._

"_Used to...and she isn't anymore because she is too distracted by Kukai!" He smirked._

"_I have Nagehiko and Nadeshiko!" I won this time!_

"_Yes, but note, I said girl, Nadeshiko does nothing without Nagehiko, so they technically aren't_ female, they are shemales," He argued, oh god, where does this come from, I rolled my eyes, and looked at the time "Hey, is your watch correct?"I asked holding his arm

"Why wouldn't I have a watch that's correct dumbass" He said reminding me the idiot .

"_Anyway look at the time I gotta go bye Ikuto" _

"Wait where are you going school is over and you don't have to be home till 9"

"School council meeting, like duh," I said walking away, I didn't want to explain how I ended up class president, because it was all my so called 'friend' fault. She made me raise up my hand to catch a paper air plane that never was thrown. So, the teacher thought I was volunteering to be the class poop.

When I got to the meeting the tall boring girl was blabbing about I think falling asleep in class or important meetings and some crap. I looked at the clock 4:00, hmm, I closed my eyes then opened them, I almost fell asleep. I closed them one more time taking a look at Saya, this cocky girl from the other class, in front of me, when I opened it, she was gone.

"SAYA!!! SHE DISAPPEARED!" I screamed when I realized so did everyone else and then, I saw the time. It was 8:15!!! I mean what the heck! I must've sped up time some how...oh no, how did I do that!!!! There is a much more logical explanation, I must of fallen asleep. Oh no! I will never get home on time, now my parents will make me go to sleep in Ami's room. I HAVE TO TRY!

I ran all the way to my shoe locker and straight into...Ikuto. I stepped back a few steps, is abs were hard, but damn they were hot. Oh no, shutupshutupshutupamu.

"What are you doing here? So late..." Ikuto asked.

"Over slept...now, I have to get home!" I cut him off, as I was about to run away, he stopped me.

"Well, I guess I have no choice, I will give you a ride," He sighed.

"Really! I Love you thank you! Wait...what do you want?" I asked before I got carried away.

"Nothing, I just want to see you hold on to me tightly," He smirked, I was too rushed to resist the offer.

When we got outside on to his motorcycle, I was scared but so he wouldn't make fun of me I hopped on the bike.

When he got on I started to feel weird, do I, like, um..have to? Anyway, when the pervert started up the damn thing I had to wrap my arms around his waist which made him smirk .I could've punched him right there. Oh god, I do not want to talk about the stupid ride there because the of the frigging arm thing, and how frigging fast we were going, and let's not forget the frigging smirking, and I wont forget the FRIGGING back my boobs were resting on. Not like he noticed them. I think.

"Alright, you're here, get off. Your heavy, except some...parts." He commented when we reached I was only 3 minutes late but I will have to say I fell in a bush or something. Which I probably would've done, never mind.

"Pervert,"

"Hey, I rescued you from your curfew,"

"Fine...I love you for that, but your still a perv..........WAIT, I hope your not expecting anything in return!"

"I am not,"

"Well too bad because I am not-wait what?"

"I don't want anything."

"You sure?"

"You want to give me something?" He asked smirking

"No, no it's just that I thought you would want something...."

"I don't want anything...except..." He began then he stopped and I just stared at my friend, it was getting kind of weird and then he like, um...kissed me, well like he took my chin and he like pressed his lips on mine. It was like a kiss on the cheek only on the lips. I freaked out promptly and got off the ugly red thing and ran into the house.

"Oh Amu, your late," Mama chimed.

"Gomen, I-I f..fell in a b-ush," I stammered pressing my hand on my forehead as I leaned on the door panting, my mom looked at me top to bottom.

"Well, okay then it must've been some scary bush to make you pant like that," She commented.

"Yeah, and a hot one too..."My little sister Ami commented from the couch she was seven years old and a pretty good spy she gave me a look which made me know that she knew everything .

"Well, I am going to the shower Ami I will give you a candy bar later, just promise me that you won't..." I began then mama became interested so I whispered, "The usual"

"What was that Amu?" Mama asked as she stirred the soup she was making for dinner.

"Sister stuff," ami sang as she cleared her mangas from the table and began carrying it up to her room, I glared at her and she winked at me. I hate her, when did she turn so evil? I sighed and was about to go upstairs when there was a knock on the door.

"Amu, please get that for me, I am a little busy its probably your father...but he is a bit early I thought this shoot would at least last for one hour more," She talked on and on and I ignored her and opened the door and, boy, how I wish I didn't. There he was, my blondy cutey boyfriendy.

"Oh...T-tadase, hi!" I said a bit to energetic.

"Is she always like this around boys?" I could hear Mama mutter under her breath

"Oh, Hinamori-san, Good evening," He greeted formally. I nodded, and smiled, "Good evening Aunty!" He greeted to mama she looked up from her pot she had the seasoning packet in her mouth so she just waved hello

"So, um, hi!" I shouted.

"Can, we...like, talk?" He stuttered. The moment I nodded he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me outside. I felt the cold chill of the night breeze and my teeth chattered. I could see he was cold as well, the sound of the wind quieted down and he began to talk, "Did you like it?"

"L-like what?" I am still shy around him.

"Your first kiss," He replied.

"Uh...What!!" I screamed.

"I saw, Hinamori," He answered sternly.

"O-oh, Well about that..."

"Hinamori-san, I, I have a confession." He interupted still with the stern tone in check, he looked at me, "I, I cheated on you."

"What?"

"With Yaya, and I well, I saw him kiss you and-"

"How did you see?" I asked I became angry and was no longer shy.

"I..." He looked down.

"How did you see?" I grabbed him by his shirt.

"I was stalking you..." I was going to punch him but I sighed and put him down, "Your not worth it...oh and I'm dumping you!"

"You cheated too!" He yelled I looked at him, and ran all the way into the house and into my bed, and that is where I am right now

**--**

**Natsume: that was nice **

**Desuka : yea **

**Amu : You made me break up with tadase !! **

**Natsume : no one cares amu **

**Tadase : I do **

**Desuka : *pushes natsume off the chair * hehehehe *types***

**Tadase : *falls of a bridge and lands in a lake full of alligators * AHHHHH!**

**Natsume: well thats enough of that **

**Ikuto :* pops out of no where * R&R *winks * **

**Fan girls : *faints***

**Deskua : oh yea ! Natsume wont update untill she gets at least 5 reviews**


	2. Yo Amu

**Natsume – yahoo minna – saan, thanks for all the wonderful reviews now I want to write more!**

**Amu – Oh great T.T**

**Ikuto – Hurry up! Natsume does not own shugo chara or any licensed thing in this**

**Natsume - ~starts typing~ arigatou Ikuto**

**Amu&Ikuto – Hurry up**

**Natsume – Okay, Okay, by the way has anyone seen Desuka?**

**- (AMU POV)**

I was still crying when Ami came into my room with Moe Kare and Peach girl mangas. Is she trying to hint something? I stared at her with my swollen, puffy golden eyes that had now turned pinkish because of my tears telling her to go away. She looked back at me with her eyes telling me 'no'. So I sighed and turned away.

"I understand you have to make a decision," Ami said as if she was a business woman.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning back towards her. She sighed, and sat on the bed.

"My dearest sister," She touched my hand gently, "You are so dumb,"

"Go away you're not helping," I said taking my hand back from her.

"Listen Amu, things will get better soon, it's supposed to," Ami said pointing to her mangas, I really don't understand that child sometimes, I sighed and watched as she ran out my room, I really hope she is right.

**-(The Next Day)**

I walked to school slowly and as I entered the school gates I immediately felt awkward, what if I saw Ikuto? Could we still be friends? I sighed and walked to my class ignoring everybody. I put my head on my desk and waited for the teacher to come. Shortly came in and started blabbing; suddenly the whole class started cheering.

"Amu-chi we're going to Korea!"Yaya shouted

"Awesome!" I said forgetting my life is crap.

"Alright minna-san, first of all you'll need to know your supervisors." The teacher stated

"What the hell! Supervisors?" Yaya half shouted/asked

"Yes Yuiki-san, supervisors." The teacher stated pushing up her glasses. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention my teacher wore glasses.

"Now as I was saying, your supervisors are Souma Kukai, Hoshina Utau and..." I didn't hear the last person's name because a paper plane landed on my desk. It said:-

_Amu what's up you look weird, meet me under the Sakura trees __**(AN: That rhymed!lol)**__at lunchtime, 'Kay? I haven't talked to you in awhile, and I think this is a good opportunity to catch up, so you better come._

_Love Nadeshiko_

"Eh Nadeshiko?" I whispered so no one could hear me. "Hinamori-san did you hear what I just said?"The teacher asked and I looked up from the paper.

"Yes Sakuraba-sensei," I answered

"Alright class I will be giving permission slips this afternoon in Homeroom and I want them signed and brought back with money for the plane ticket." She said to the class, then the bell rang and everybody shuffled out of the class for lunch. Now I have to go meet Nadeshiko.

**- (Under the Sakura Trees at Lunchtime)**

"Amu-Chan you made it," Nadeshiko said cheerfully, "I thought you would have never showed up, are you hung- Amu-Chan what is that?" She said eyeing my bento.

"Umm, it's a bento." I said confused

"I know it's a bento but I made lunch for you and-" I cut her off

"Nadeshiko what is this, first the note then you made lunch and by the way where is Nagehiko?"I asked almost out of breath.

"Amu-Chan," She said, her face looked like she was about to cry "I heard about what happened between you and Tadase."

**(After School at Amu's House)**

_How did she know? Did Tadase tell her?_ All of these questions raced through my mind as I plopped on my bed. The last thing I knew was that I was crying and then I fell asleep.

**(The day of the flight)**

It was a bright morning, the birds were chirping, the sun was shinning and I had completely forgotten about Tadase.

"Bye bye Amu-Chan, have a safe flight." My mother said hugging me at the doorway.

"Nooooooo, my little sparrow is leaving!" My father cried, my mother , Ami and I sweatdropped at the old man on the floor with water spilling out of his eyes. So this is what crying someone a river is.

"Don't mind him, hurry up and have fun." Mom said and I smiled at her

"Have a safe trip Onee-Chan, here as a present from Ami." Ami said and gave me an envelope which I tucked in my carryon bag. My other luggage was in the school bus that was taking us to the airport.

Before I closed the door I heard my father cry something along the lines of 'boys are the devil'. All I did was shake my head and walk down the driveway to the schoolbus.

**( At the airport)**

"Okay everybody take out your plane tickets and follow me to the private terminal, you will see your supervisors there." Sakuraba-sensei said and walked in an easterly direction. While we were walking to the terminal I spotted Rima in the crowd.

"Rima!" I called to her and she turned around in my direction and waved at me. I motioned for her to come and she walked to me.

" Are you excited?" I asked her. "Korea's going be fun."

"I've been to Korea many times." She said flatly. "My father owns businesses there."

"Oh" I said remembering that Rima's family was filthy rich. We reached the terminal and I spotted the supervisors I saw Souma Kukai, Hoshina Utau and someone with midnight blue hair and blue eyes.

"Yo Amu." Ikuto said and the whole class turned their heads and faced me.

**Natsume: Finished!**

**Amu: It took you long enough.**

**Natsume:Sorry!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, sorry it took you two years to complete**

**Natsume: Sorry! At least I finished it!**

**Amu: R&R!**

**Natsume: Click that sexy blue button!**

**Button: Am I that sexy?**

**Amu: Who cares read and reveiw!**


End file.
